The literature describes several solutions to the problems associated with easily openable containers and end closures therefore. There are, for instance, devices for opening containers of metal, plastics, cardboard or combinations of such materials. Nevertheless, the consumer frequency complains that no totallY acceptable solution has been realized.
Among the most frequent consumer complaints are that easy openable end closures crack in an uncontrolled manner, require a very high tearing force, and/or leave doubt as to the integrity of the container, i.e. whether or not the package has been opened previously.
Thus, an easy opening device represents a sort of paradox in that it should give an impression of a stable, impermeable barrier which is simultaneously simple to use for exposing the contents of the container.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an end closure which addresses the deficiencies that have plagued the art.